


【最王/阴王】龙鳞Dragon Scale II：能够双开满级黑龙和高贵血族账号，虽然需要从头过主线剧情但可以一齐帮你解决生理需求：这样的男朋友你喜欢吗

by KittyGiovanna



Series: 《龙鳞》系列 [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 26,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27065281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyGiovanna/pseuds/KittyGiovanna
Summary: “能够双开满级黑龙和高贵血族账号，虽然需要从头过主线剧情但可以一齐帮你解决生理需求：这样的男朋友你喜欢吗？”
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Pregame Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: 《龙鳞》系列 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970998
Comments: 12
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 龙鳞II，阅读前请去看上一部，务必要看第一部，一定要看第一部  
> 最王2x1，时间线在【最王】龙鳞Dragon Scale之后

一.

这个世界充满了魅力。

世界的中心是希望山脉，这条绵长又历史悠久的山脉包罗万象，几乎承载了世界上一半的资源、人口和文化知识。这里没有种族歧视的概念，人类、精灵、兽人、天使、恶魔…希望山脉似乎有着让所有生灵和平共处的魔力，可谓是最理想的天堂。无数天资聪颖的才能持有者从这条山脉中诞生，然后走向世界，成为所有种族共同的希望。

最原终一戴上头盔，游戏载入时虚白的金色背景里出现了Alter Ego的头像。它确认了一下这位内测玩家的信息，随后微微一笑，声音和形态一起散去：

“欢迎回到希望的世界。”

贾巴沃克王国的居民最近乐疯了。

王国里一直存在的几只巨大恐怖的黑白兽数次扰得国民胆战心惊，民不聊生，许多居民想纷纷搬迁去希望之峰居住，却又舍不得离开温暖的家园，只得惶惶不可终日。但这些嚣张的巨兽在最近一个月内竟然被相继驯服，接着乖乖成为了五块国境的守护神。

这并不是秘密，一个月前王国里的半数居民在深夜时分被惊醒，深山中黑白兽愤怒而绝望的吼叫声吓得他们彻夜难眠。但等到第二天早上时，他们发现那只不可一世的黑白兽竟然跪伏在城门面前，认错态度极其诚恳。前后巨大的反差让王国里的所有人都大吃一惊，随后喜上眉梢。国王在全国颁发通告希望寻找到不知名的勇者，承诺重金酬谢并奉为座上宾。但不知道是奖励不够诱惑，还是勇者太过低调，告示都贴出了将近一个月也没有得到任何回应，反倒是知错就改的黑白兽越来越多，直到贾巴沃克的五块国境已经全部平定。王国里的居民真当是又惊又喜，欢欣鼓舞，同时更加好奇起那位、或者说那群不知名的好心勇者，究竟是什么人？

报童的生意蒸蒸日上，清晨他们举着报纸吆喝着跑过大街小巷，手中的报纸上满是传开的八卦。走在街上时只要发现有人在交头接耳，必定就是在议论此事。神秘强大又不慕荣利，只在黑夜出手默默降服黑白兽的勇者被王国里的少年少女在脑中构建出了无数个版本，还未婚的青年或小姐们也不断地向希望之神祈祷，能与这位勇者——或者是这群勇者当中的一人见面。

不过青年们的梦想很快破灭了，据可靠消息表明，勇者仅有两位，且都为男性。贾巴沃克王国的少女们纷纷欢呼，她们清晨起床，梳洗打扮后精心化妆一番，白天穿着精致的长裙去街上碰运气，晚上坐在窗前痴迷地看着月亮，希冀能邂逅其中一位神秘勇者。

最原终一上线后感到十分不解。他从传送点走出时差点撞到一位提着裙摆的少女，在街上更是看到了更多娇俏可爱的姑娘们。礼服的裙摆亮得眼花缭乱，在最原眼前华丽地荡开，姿态如同他手中撑起的黑伞。

…难道是有什么节日吗。

最原不自觉地拉起立领，遮住了略显苍白的皮肤。温暖的阳光照在街道的地砖上，大理石交错的纹理闪闪发光。他穿着一袭黑色哥特风燕尾服，走在这群姑娘中时如同步入舞池一般。

即便街边并没有人注意到这位衣着正式却简朴的少年，最原还是很快地离开了这条过于瞩目的街道。他撑着伞，行色匆匆地拐入几条阴暗的小巷。沉重的皮靴穿在他脚上显得无比轻盈，走路的姿势平稳优雅，有着白色条纹的燕尾服衣摆在身后款款飘起。

通关第十章主线副本后，最后的黑白兽会爆出第五个机械零件，该任务物品需要上交给NPC才能真正完成这一章的剧情。最原在面前的空气中划了两下，半透明的个人面板跳出，稳定地悬浮在身前。淡蓝色的面板左上角有一个鲜艳的橙色循环按钮，只要稍微将注意力集中过去，就可以看到按钮上浮现出“切换账号”的字样。

…但遗憾的是，如果想用手指去按，就会在身前弹出这样的提示：【账号占用中，指令无效】。

二.

作为世界上第一部全景虚拟、五感体验的游戏，《龙鳞》在还未发行时，就已经在发布预告海报之后接到了大量希望成为内测玩家的申请。但当几位联合制作游戏的超高校级告诉前来的志愿者“未调试好的设备可能会通过读取脑电波，对大脑直接造成损伤”后，不少人便纷纷退却，没人愿意贸然进入未知的虚拟世界。

再完好的剧情也终究只是剧本上的白纸黑字，亲自撰写主线剧情的七海千秋进入游戏试玩对于测验来说也不妥当。入间美兔与左右田和一见状，并不急于研制头盔，而是努力去将不二咲千寻编写的程序变得鲜活灵动，很快《龙鳞》的体感在理论上已经与现实世界无异。

每天都有很多人对《龙鳞》感兴趣，但没有一个人敢冒险申请内测名额。七海抱着剧本，孤独地站在走廊里的游戏海报面前，静静看着插画里巨龙的黑色背影。

直到王马小吉拉着最原终一走入了实验室的门。

那次意外结束后，百田解斗感悟颇深地谈了谈自己的想法。他和春川魔姬领到的临时加工出的头盔并不完善，加上急于完成主线剧情，因此游戏中并没有下线按钮。两人一口气打了十六章，毫无中断，剧情紧凑，从开发者的角度来讲，他们的经历无疑是珍贵的资料。在听到不二咲说玩家在游戏里的一天只相当于现实世界的八小时后，冷静如春川也不禁惊讶地眨了眨眼。

“真的很神奇，在里面完全体会不到时间差。”百田挠了挠头：“吃饭啊睡觉啊就像在现实世界里一样。而且痛感也真是一比一，哈哈…中毒的时候我差点以为我就要死在那里了。”

说到这里，百田心有余悸地拍了拍胸口。春川微微侧过身，赌气地看着实验室里的工作台。入间正倚在开关档位前，用奇怪的视线从头到脚打量了一遍最原终一：

“你还要测试啊？真是不怕死。”

“呃…嗯，因为之前选择的是NPC线，我还没有测过玩家线里的种族和职业。”

“恶心的家伙，不要再给本小姐添麻烦了，明白吗？”入间翻了个白眼，递给他一个头盔，指着上面的按键叙述了一遍用法：“…按这个就是NPC线，这里就是玩家账号，等会你进了游戏，看到面板上会有一个切换账号的按键，你就不用来回退出……”

最原认真记下，他身边的王马小吉好奇地凑过来：“那我呢？我刚刚也从NPC线里退出，还没有见过玩家面板的样子。啊，如果不给我的游戏面板也添加切换账号的设置，可就是你的失职噢。”

“哈？说起来一切还不都是始于你这个臭小骗子，你哪来的脸在这得寸进尺？”

王马无辜地眨眨眼：“你的头七想要白菊花还是马蹄莲呢？不过应该不需要给不知廉耻的母猪上香吧，干脆就送狗尾巴草意思意思好了~”

“…恶俗混账………！！”

眼见两人就要吵起来，最原急忙挥手抹散剑拔弩张的气氛：“等等等等，这些事情我们之后再说，那个…王马你不是很想看我的种族职业吗？我们先测试一下…”

入间啧了一声，转过身去换档位。一直在不远处观望的春川此时走过来，趁着最原还未戴上头盔，淡淡开口提醒他：“这个系统有时非常不遂人意，你要做好准备。”

“呃？”

最原愣了一下，但立刻就理解了她的意思。联想到春川之前的种族和职业，他不由得苦笑：“只要不是普通人类，有战斗能力，能和王马一起过主线剧情就足够了。”

王马饶有兴致地看着最原戴上头盔，不由得嘲笑道：“嘻嘻嘻，最原酱可要努力强一点，不要变成小春川的悲惨同伴哦！不然我才懒得和你一起玩~”

三.

——“这个系统有时非常不遂人意”。

春川魔姬一句话点破了系统的恶趣味，最原终一就在这冥冥之中的恶趣味里，抽到了【血族】。

高贵神秘的血族拥有很强的战斗力，但在白天却很难全部发挥出来。王马的种族也是同理，虽然【狼人】比起【血族】而言，在白天和黑夜的战力能分布得均匀一些，但这并不代表王马可以在白天完全替补最原的那部分输出。《龙鳞》里的副本都是五人本，除此之外就是制作组还未设计完整的十人大型本。两个玩家单刷五人副本已经要困难许多，考虑到这一点，制作组不得不给王马开了后门，将他NPC线的数据融合到了玩家线的数据里。

“反正种族都是狼人，你在NPC线的数据转换过来也快满级，干脆合到一起算了。正好让你这个小混蛋以后再也进不了NPC线，也能给本小姐少惹点麻烦。”

“欸——听起来只是你不愿意给我设置切换账号的按钮喔？”

不过如果没有提高等级后的战力压制，两人下本确实很难。在前五章清本时王马小吉如同菜刀，手撕黑白熊的动作丝毫不拖泥带水。但打到中期，BOSS越来越强，而且队里并没有牧师的窘境一直无法改善，这就使得两人清本越来越困难。

百田解斗和春川魔姬全通主线剧情只用了一个月，但最原终一和王马小吉在贾巴沃克王国里就已经卡了一个月。为了追求极致的输出，两人不得不选在游戏里的黑夜时间上线，而白天则尽量泡在副本里研究伤害数据。当全国民众都在好奇神秘勇者的真面目时，两位神秘勇者要么在副本里，要么在去副本入口的路上，可谓悲惨至极。

好在两位玩家都是高智商的“超高校级”，伤害数据的测试和计算都非常精确，总算卡着丝血通关了第十章主线副本。当黑白兽颤抖着匍匐在王马小吉脚下时，这位少年狼王擦去唇角的血丝，狠狠地踩上了怪物的头，用力碾下了高跟皮靴。最原终一扶着胳膊，从跪姿起身，脱离战斗后猩红的双瞳恢复了温柔的淡金色，视线中显露出一股浓浓的疲惫。

王马又踹了黑白兽一脚，这才拾起地上爆出的机械零件，收入储物戒指。通关的副本已经进入了销毁倒计时，王马嫌弃地扇了扇面前未散的烟尘，回过头，认真严肃发问：

“最原酱，下次你打本的时候可不可以换号？”

于是在王马小吉的强行要求下，最原终一在走出副本后，第一次尝试了切换账号的按键。他起初还有些忐忑，但并未感到脑神经不适或抽痛，面前只是闪过了一束耀眼的白光，这不由得让他闭上了眼睛。再次睁眼后，他发现自己正坐在一个王座上，身处一座阴暗的山洞中，脚下是一堆吓人的金光闪闪的钱币。

【系统提示：账号切换成功。】

最原尝试了一下玩家面板，发现使用正常。他给王马发送了组队申请，对方在创建队伍后扔给他了一个召回指令，最原毫不犹豫地点击了同意。

王马小吉发送了召回指令后，在副本出口等了几秒。突然间，风起云涌，天地变色，王马面前不远的地方突然出现了一个黑色漩涡，阴冷的飓风随之刮起，扬得森林里的树叶纷纷作响。

王马吃了一惊，他伏下腰，一对尖长的兽耳竖起，警惕地打量着那个黑洞般的漩涡。漩涡在他的注视下越扩越大，四周卷起的风压似乎可以对他造成实质性的伤害，王马甚至被迫进入了战斗模式。他眯起眼，急速思考起遇到BUG的可能性，却在随后看到了一只戴着皮质手套的手从黑洞里伸了出来。

“王马…抱歉，我还不太习惯。”

在少年狼王惊讶的注视下，最原终一揉着头，从黑洞中缓缓走出。那双金瞳泛着淡淡的暗芒，头上一对黑色的龙角狰狞地弯起，脖子上戴着一个皮质项圈，一枚亮眼的紫色铭牌牢牢地固定在正前方。

“…传送阵？最原酱，你这是自带传送技能吗？”

最原终一走出黑洞后，四周顿时风停云散。王马狐疑地直起身，上下打量了他一番。黑龙强大的身份隐约给他带来了一股不适的压迫感，但一想到自己已经和游戏里的最强BOSS使用逆鳞签订了契约，这种压迫感似乎又淡了许多。

温柔的黑龙不太适应地摸了摸头上的双角：“我点了召回申请，可能刚刚那个是特效？”

闻言，王马小吉的眼皮狠狠跳了两下：“…那还真是豪华到令人嫉妒的特效啊！最原酱可不要跟我说谎，还是快点切换回原来那个账号吧。”

“呃…我试试。”

最原终一划了几下玩家面板，准确地找到了切换账号的按钮。蓝色的循环标记按钮静静地浮在面板左上角，将意识集中过去便可以看到“切换账号”的字样浮起。

黑龙修长的手指移到按钮上，按了下去。

…

……

………

王马小吉等着对方下线，但是黑龙最原却没有登出角色的迹象。反倒是自己身边，原先血族最原下线的地方，重新出现了那位高贵的吸血鬼。

两个最原终一同时出现在了副本出口的位置，将王马夹在了中间。他怔了怔，不可思议地左右看了看：“哈？”

血族最原上线成功后，见到对面与自己长相相同的黑龙最原时，也惊讶地愣在了原地。

“…”Saihara缓缓抬起手，生疏地活动了一下四指，随之看向身前的王马：“…你就是我的主人？”

“什么？”王马皱眉，他转身看向血族最原：“最原酱，你在哪？”

“呃…我在这里，那边的…最原君，应该是BUG了？”

王马见到血族最原在面前的虚空中划了几下，看样子是在操作玩家面板。他点点头，扭头看向黑龙最原。虽然和最原终一的外貌完全相同，但Saihara似乎对他不是很友好。他正摸着脖子上的项圈，嫌弃地打量着面前的狼王：“狼人也想控制住我？”

王马挑眉，他毫不在乎地笑了起来：“嘻嘻嘻，只要契约还在，你就拿我没有办法喔？小最原。”

见到面前的人没有丝毫对他忌惮的模样，Saihara眯起暗金色的眼眸，用王马熟悉的声线吐出了一句冷冰冰的话：“那么…王马君，我还真是要感谢你。”

王马小吉瞥了他一眼，回头看向血族最原：“最原酱该不会是趁我不注意的时候人格分裂了吧，或者说真的出现了无法处理的BUG？”

血族最原沉吟了一瞬，将面板调成共享模式，指着左上角的切换按钮。那个浅蓝色的循环标记已经变成了鲜艳的橙色，王马试着碰了一下，上面顿时弹起一条提示：

【账号占用中，指令无效】。

小总统头上的一只兽耳竖起，一只撇开。

最原终一指了指那边面色不善的黑龙：“那个应该是NPC的性格，我想现在应该是切换成了挂机模式…因为你刚刚发送的召回申请一直没有被手动取消。”

这句话并不难理解。最原终一在切换账号前处于队内跟随状态，因此系统在他下线后自动将角色切换成了挂机模式，也就是说此时的黑龙账号是NPC的性格，与最原终一本人无关。

“但切换账号的按钮确实出了问题。”最原补充道：“如果我无法控制账号，那么…最原君也不能下线…所以，可能暂时要三个人一起过主线。”

“一起？”Saihara皱了皱眉，嫌弃地抬起头：“主线？听不懂的词。”

面对和自己长相相同的脸，最原终一显得非常不适应。他微微俯身，凑近王马的耳朵：“…抱歉，因为我控制不了那个账号，只能靠王马你的逆鳞契约…”

“喔…原来如此。”

见到Saihara还在烦躁地拨弄着脖子上的项圈，王马意味深长地笑了笑：“那就这样吧，最原酱先下线去找不二咲前辈说明BUG问题，我就带着小最原去交任务物品~”

四.

在退出登陆，向前辈说明了BUG后，最原终一重新回到了游戏。他出现在了贾巴沃克王国大街中的传送点里，撑着毫无特点的黑伞，从姑娘们中间穿梭过街道，匆匆进入小巷…

就在他盯着那个橙色的切换键出神时，小巷尽头传来一声呼喊。王马小吉靠在楼壁上，笑着向他挥手：“最原酱！”

为了不暴露身份，他用披风挡住蓬松的尾巴，头上戴着那顶宽大的军帽，遮住了下面尖长的兽耳。Saihara站在他身边，恢复了普通人类的形态，叉着腰，表情冷峻。

最原收起面板，有些不好意思地快步走过去：“抱歉，等很久了吗？”

“嘻嘻嘻…当然咯，差点就以为最原酱要把我扔在这里一辈子了！”王马亲昵地贴到他身上，用尖长的指爪挠着他的胸口：“毕竟这里的一天只有八个小时，最原酱再不回来就到晚上了，难道要我陪着这个冒牌货睡觉吗？”

Saihara冷哼一声，转过身去。最原终一尴尬地笑了笑：“现在才中午而已…晚上还要等很久吧。”

“所以说最原酱真的超没情调，在贾巴沃克王国待了一个月，都没怎么好好逛过，一天到晚除了做剧情就是打本，啊…无聊。”

小狼王踮起脚，捏了捏血族的脸。指甲和指腹带着丝丝的凉意，恶趣味地在他脸上掐进去一点。

外面的街道上阳光正好，地上铺着的青色石板被马车的轮子打磨得发亮。面包铺里大麦的烘烤气息怡人扑鼻，街边的商贩吆喝着叫卖，穿着连衣裙的少女轻快地手拉着手，隐约可闻悠扬的竖琴和笛声。

王马小吉放下手，笑吟吟地看着最原终一：“所以，难得打完了第十章，最原酱和我去约会吧？”

“约…诶？”

“喂。”

Saihara不合时宜地开口，打断了两人的交谈：“你们去约会…我怎么办？”

两个最原终一率先对上视线，短暂的沉默后，血族有些头疼地叹了口气：“最原君就…”

王马突然伸出手，指着黑龙脖子上紫色的铭牌：“小最原当然要离我远点，直到今天晚上之前都不允许接近我和最原酱两百米以内，这是——命令！如果不遵守，我就把你的脑袋砍下来~”

“哈？”Saihara的眼皮跳了跳，用最原终一的脸摆出了一个不屑的表情。但就当他想反驳时，脖子上的项圈突然狠狠地一收，勒得他几乎喘不过气。

“嘻嘻嘻，违抗逆鳞契约的话，我也不知道有什么后果喔？但不舒服的人绝对是你。”王马打开玩家面板，干脆利落地将黑龙踢出了队伍，中断了他的跟随状态。

Saihara揉着脖子，咳了两声，咬牙切齿地挤出一个笑：“…遵命。”

他有些愠怒的视线停留在王马的脸上片刻，随后张开身后的双翼，又瞪了一眼这两人才飞出了大街。

“好，那么现在就剩我们了~”

王马主动揽住最原的胳膊，亲昵地在他身上蹭了蹭。小总统的种族是狼人，或许是受了这一点影响，最原明显能感受到王马变得比游戏舱外更加黏人，他想去揉那双手感极好的兽耳，却遗憾地发现它们正被宽大的军帽遮挡着。

王马已经拉着他走到了街道上，最原撑着那把伞，踉踉跄跄地被扯出来。趁着恋人现在兴致很高，沉思了一下后，最原终一小心地提出了一个问题：“…王马，可不可以…对最原君的态度好一点？”

“是说小最原吗？”王马将头贴过来，整个人藏在他伞的阴影下：“不过你可要清楚，那只是个NPC而已，明明和我的最原酱一点关系都没有。”

“呃…可毕竟也是我的账号，而且长相也…”

王马停下了脚步，仰头看着他。最原有些尴尬地移开视线：“…总之，见到王马你那么对待他，感觉就像在那样对待我，所以…抱歉，会稍微有些不适。”

“欸——原来是这样啊。”

小狼王弯起双眼，笑着向他点了点头：“那么，最原酱就好好跟我约会，让我心情变好的话…我就可能会答应你喔？”

五.

——约会。

《龙鳞》的自由度极高，和异世界别无二致。比起单纯过主线剧情，游戏制作组更希望让这两位玩家更真切地体验整个游戏世界。在这个广阔而明亮的王国约会与和在希望峰的完全不同。大世界背景的区别造成了最为鲜明的差异，而系统赋予的种族也让两人的相处模式变得焕然一新。

街边就有出售超硬冰激凌和寿喜烧牛奶糖的摊位，十五六岁的姑娘们涂着鲜艳的口红，沿街叫卖热狗和土豆泥。弹着吉他的流浪歌手席地而坐，屁股下垫着上个月的旧报纸，路边种着稀疏的矮苹果树，白砖砌成的圆形花坛里生长矢车菊，扑粉的味道和苹果花香混在一起。

最原终一撑着黑伞，王马小吉的披风垂在身后，长得可以盖住两人的脚踝。血族带着手套的那只手轻轻扣住了小狼王的手腕，手指顺向柔软的掌心，从指缝中穿过，慢慢牵在一起。王马小吉朝他贴过来的时候，身上散发着清新的芦荟和纯净水，以及奶品点里用布包裹的乳制品味道。最原终一只需要静静地呼吸，就能闻到恋人身上独特的气味。

王马的心情似乎很好，扯着他去路边摊买了一杯珍珠果汁。和善的中年摊主戴着蓝白相间的头巾，将那杯颜色绚烂的饮料递给戴着军帽的小客人。他身边撑着黑伞的客人则上前一步，礼貌地支付了相应的价钱，随后顺其自然地重新挽住对方的手臂。两人手上戴着的均是最高等级的储物戒指，左手中指上银色的指环凑成一对，在太阳下闪烁着漂亮的光。

面前的组合般配得要命，或许是受到街边悠扬的吉他声感染，摊主不自觉地在围裙里擦了擦手。他见到王马似乎有意拉低了军帽的帽檐，便善意地出声提醒：“二位，贾巴沃克王国属于希望峰庇佑的范围，我们国家不会在意种族的差异。”

“咦？”王马咬了咬吸管，有些诧异地看向他：“你看不出来吗？我可是恶魔，如果摘下帽子的话，大家肯定都会吓得逃走吧？”

摊主一下子不明白他在说什么，他愕然地消化了一下方才听到的话。这位人畜无害的少年见状，笑吟吟地眯起双眼：“我可是恶魔的领主之一，如果被普通人发现了真实身份…你们都是要被灭口的。”

摊主吓了一跳，咽了口口水：“这…”

“嘻嘻嘻，好像不经意间被你知道真相了？”说到这里，那轻巧又带着点戏谑意味的声音停顿了一下，漫不经心地补充道：“既然这样，你的摊子就等着关门大吉好啦~”

“王马君！”

包含威胁的话语被打断，小恶魔身边的客人突然捂住了他的嘴。摊主愣在原地，不知所措，那位撑着伞的客人叹了口气，朝他微微鞠躬：“抱歉，他刚刚在说谎…给您带来困扰了。”

“哦、哦，说谎…？”

小恶魔感到有些无聊，他翻了个白眼，非常不情愿地摘下了那顶军帽，露出头上一双尖长的兽耳。

“不是开玩笑吧……”

“嗯，嗯，他不是恶魔，也不会灭口…真的很抱歉……”

那位着装正式的客人依旧在不断道歉，最后才怀着歉疚离去。王马临走前笑嘻嘻地向摊子挥手作别，摊主尴尬地回以微笑，觉得自己膝盖后面有些潮湿。

当王马小吉摘掉帽子后，两人一起走在阳光灿烂的大街上时，最原终一突然察觉到路人的回头率高了很多。他起初还诧异地思索了一番存在的可能性，但他将目光投向伴侣的头顶时，发现自己也似乎被那对柔软又毛茸茸的兽耳吸引住了目光。

或许是因为身高，或许是因为系统赋予的职业，作为狼王又身形相对娇小的王马，头上一双尖长的狼耳显得出乎意料的蓬松，难免让人不由自主地向这边看。除此之外，最原不难发现这对火辣的兽耳情绪非常丰富，当小总统认真地喝着珍珠果汁时，那双耳朵便会微微前倾，集中精神的样子异常可爱。

最原终一不由得将手里的伞递过去一些，遮住部分路人偷看的视线。伞布无意中擦蹭到了兽耳敏感的耳尖，王马的身体好像颤抖了一下。他用犬齿磨了磨叼在嘴里的吸管，耳朵耷拢下来。

“我说…最原酱，你必须撑着这把碍事的伞吗？”

王马扯了扯黑伞的弯柄，模样似乎不太满意。最原苦笑了一下：“我也试着找了面板，但关乎到种族的问题确实没办法调整，只能说抽到【血族】不太走运。”

吸血鬼惧怕阳光和银器，身为血族的最原终一无可避免地要遵循这两条生硬的基础设定。王马点点头，无意说了句：“这么说的话，一比一的痛感也没办法修改。”

“嗯…呃？王马你不知道吗？”

“说起来还没告诉最原酱。之前我进的是NPC线喔，所以看不到玩家面板，好在没受什么实质性的伤…”王马说到这里，语气突然一转：“嘻嘻嘻，这种话现在说出来也没用了吧？”

“王马…”

“最原酱就不要想那些乱七八糟的事情了，我们可是在约会中。”王马在他眼前晃了一下那杯已经见底的珍珠果汁，拉回了他的注意力。

“…嗯。”

最原终一深深呼吸，努力不去在意。小总统口中说的事情远远没有那么简单，作为NPC只有一条生命，并且不能依靠主线，在野外孤身一人努力升到和百田春川相同的等级，甚至还可能更高，才能与生来强大的堕天使抗衡。同样身为内测玩家，最原很清楚王马的经历远比他能想象到的更加艰难。

“啊，说到这里，既然痛感是相同的，那么其他的体感应该也没有区别…”

小总统打断了他的思考，小跳到他面前，兽耳有些兴奋地颤动了几下。他踮起脚，贴近最原的耳朵，犬齿随着嘴角扬起的弧度展露，显得狡诈至极：

“最原酱是侦探对吧？有没有好奇过…做那种事情的时候，感受有什么不同呢？”

“诶…诶？！”

没料到对方会突然说起成人向的话题，最原的呼吸甚至短促地停止了一下。小总统抓着他的领子，故意咬了咬血族微尖的耳廓，将温热的吐息使坏般吹入耳道：“不搜查清楚就是你的失职喔。所以等到晚上，就和我试试吧？”

六.

最原终一想不到晚上来得这么快，当王马小吉哼着歌，直接拉着他走到了贾巴沃克王国最豪华的大酒店之一时，他才后知后觉地反应过来：白天对方说过的话是认真的。

但是…在游戏世界里做这种事，会对不起研发游戏的前辈们的吧？！

王马好像看穿了他的想法，在酒店前台晃着手里的钥匙，直言道：“最原酱既然有侦探的才能，就给我好好利用到底。难道你出去之后打算跟前辈们讲干巴巴的副本体验吗？那种东西谁会乐意听。”

“诶…”

“嘻嘻嘻，最原酱的生理课成绩一定是不及格，我非常不介意在这里让你好好探索一下~”

“那种事情…”

王马盯着他犹豫不决的表情，突然大幅度地锤了下自己的手，故作惊讶地道：“啊！难道说，最原酱不是兽耳控吗？因为觉得我的种族很奇怪，很无聊，很恶趣味…所以才没有性欲了吗？”

“咦、咦？！”

最原终一浑身不适，他明显能感觉到大厅里有一些奇怪的视线看向了这边。王马小吉在他眼前扯出一个诡谲的笑容，下一秒，没有任何预兆，大滴晶莹的眼泪从小狼王的眼眶中掉了下来。他叉起腰，另一只手愤愤地指向不知所措的最原终一，责备声中带着哭腔，在空旷的酒店大厅里回荡：

“就因为这种原因所以不喜欢我了，你果然是对我的种族有意见！难道一定要恶魔或者魅魔才能满足你吗？！变态！最原酱果然差劲得要死，我还不如去喜欢一根没有生命的木头！”

“诶、呃？！我没…”

还不等他辩解，王马已经一口气说完，然后夸张地开始了嚎啕。种族差距的问题过于敏感，最原敏锐地感觉到身边一堆NPC对自己的好感度在飞速下降，休息的区域甚至有几位贵妇嫌弃地用鹅毛扇挡住精致的脸，窃窃私语起来。

“…”最原终一此时前所未有地体会到了痛感一比一的真实含义，他捂住心口，小声劝道：“那个…王马，不要哭了，这样会很让人困扰…”

“最原酱都不知道我有多困扰吗！你竟然想让我把多余的感情分给另外一个阴沉的家伙——”

小狼王突然停止了假哭，那双遮住眼睛的手下面射过来两道冷冽的视线：“——你这样的话，我可会变得开始讨厌你喔？”

那视线全然不像在说谎，最原猛地想起了他白天对王马说过的，关于Saihara的话。他沉默了片刻，顾不上四周指指点点的人群，一把抓住小狼王的手腕，拖着他走向楼梯间。

“…哈？”

最原终一在奇怪的节点展现出了超高的行动力，在扯过王马小吉后，不由分说地夺过了他手里的钥匙。两人练号的时间截然不同，在王马看来，对方的力道并称不上难以挣脱，但见到最原走向房间的动作执意而坚决，他只是随便抵抗了一下，就乖乖地任由对方拉走。

房间很大，为了给客户更好的体验，室内没有灯，只有壁炉里跳动的橘色火焰照明。房间角落里点着精致的熏香，订房间的人故意选了大床房，床边还有一张宽大的沙发。

王马小吉毫无抵抗，只是在被摔到柔软的大床上时低低地笑了一下。他的双手被最原终一扣在身体两侧，对方金色的眼眸直直地凝视着他，低头时发梢会遮住一些脸上的表情。

王马掐住对方扣过来的十指，微长的指甲却只抓进了手套的布料。他挑眉，不屑地笑了笑：“最原酱现在打算对我做什么？”

两人的体位暧昧至极，气氛却有些不易察觉的火药味。最原深吸一口气，他头痛地组织了一下语言：“抱歉…但请不要说那种话。”

“嗯嗯——是哪种呢？”

血族优雅的哥特礼服护住了脖颈的肌肤，王马试图将头凑过去，上翘的发尾不甘心地在空中晃动着。

“在游戏世界里强行要求做那种事情，还有说那种不负责任的话…”最原盯着对方那双几乎贴到他脸前的兽耳，视线梳过耳廓外光滑的紫色皮毛：“…比如讨厌我…之类的。”

那双兽耳微微颤了一下，最原感到自己的手指被捏得更紧。小狼王懒洋洋地重新躺下，戏谑地挑起嘴角：“最原酱想到哪里去了？我只是说了‘那种事情’而已，胡思乱想到别的地方，你才显得更加变态。”

“…”最原终一语塞。他说了句抱歉，紧接着论破对方话语中的另一处纰漏：“故意没有解释另外的话题，所以说，会变得讨厌我应该是谎言，对吧？”

“……”

王马没有正面回答，他意味深长地眯起双眼，笑了起来：“这个话题到此结束如何？具体怎么做是我自己的事情，而你只是个小侦探而已…啊，在这里的话，应该说是小吸血鬼？”

面对挑衅，最原终一非常认真地反驳：“不管在哪里，我都是你的恋人。”

“…”

王马小吉扭过头，看到了对方戴着的戒指。他调整了一下呼吸，阴恻恻地笑了笑：“总之，最原酱就是那个没什么用的最原酱。”

“…那个…王马。”

最原好心地提醒他：“你的耳朵在泛红。”

光滑的兽耳内廓上浮起的大片薄红清晰可见，王马怔了怔，猛地将兽耳垂下：“哈？！没想到最原酱会在意这种奇怪的地方，其实很想做的那个人是你吧！”

“诶、没有…都说了不是那样的。”

“哇——最原酱要在这个没人的地方直接霸王硬上弓吗！都贴的这么近了…还是要吸血？尊贵优雅的血族被说成小吸血鬼，应该超级生气的吧？对吧？”

“我没…”

最原不得不起身，但就在他的手指刚从王马手中抽离的瞬间，对方就闪电般地回扣住他的手腕，等级和战力的差距在这一刻突然显现，最原终一来不及反应，就已经被扯回了王马身上。小狼王嗅了嗅他颈间的气息，满足地将翘起的发尾凑过去蹭蹭。

“…王、王马…”

敏感的脖子被蹭触，最原显得非常不习惯。他想直起身，但对方强硬地拉着他。

——从进入游戏开始就是这副黏人的样子…

最原不得不开始纠结起一个问题：“抱歉，但是…你是不是受到太多种族的影响了？”

明显表现出了小动物的习性，但或许本人并没有察觉。王马还在蹭着他的脖子：“最原酱不会被影响吗？变得想吸血什么的…”

“诶…”

“不过这么说的话，我好像还没见到过最原酱吸血的模样。”

王马小吉上一秒还在心满意足地蹭着他，下一秒突然干脆利落地将他推开。他从床上起身，看着有点反应不过来的最原终一，点开了个人面板，随后一键卸下了身上的装备，切换到了初始服装。

身穿白色拘束服的小总统随意扯下黑白领巾，危险地笑了笑，却将自己最脆弱的白嫩脖颈展露出来：“要试试吗？”

…吸血…

望着那片几乎透明的肌肤，最原终一的金瞳缩了缩。可能是因为王马小吉卸下了装备，失去了大半战力，他在那双金色的竖瞳里变得比之前更加诱人。最原甚至可以清晰地闻到他身上的那股奶香气，还有隐约的葡萄香精气息。

当他意识到自己在做什么时，毫无战斗力的王马小吉已经被他拉到了腿上。小总统的膝盖夹着他的腰，惊讶地眨了眨眼，头上的兽耳也绷直竖起，一副难以置信的模样。

“咦——？最原酱的行动力好强，好喜欢！”

“啊、抱歉！”

最原下意识地想推开他，但是王马搂住了他的肩：“垃圾系统的设定问题，这是可以理解的，最原酱还没有吸过血吧？快来吸吸看，我也好想知道被吸血是什么感觉~”

“…咳！！”

最原重重地清了一下嗓子，他在王马热切的注视下，点开了玩家面板：“…我看看技能说明，就能知道被吸血是什么感觉了。”

“哈？”

王马小吉愕然，他看着最原在虚空中滑动手指的动作，没料到对方竟然会做出这种无趣的举动。室内飘着淡淡的熏香气息，壁炉里特殊的火焰缓慢地跳动着，细小的火星悄然迸发。

“现在的气氛明明这么好，最原酱真是榆木脑袋…”

小狼王蓬松的尾巴垂下，在血族的小腿上来回扫动，臀部也不安分地磨蹭着他的大腿。五指微长的指甲顺着哥特礼服的领口、前襟、腰扣一路向下移动…直至点到了某处敏感的部位。

“…嘻嘻嘻。”

熟悉的标志性笑声被刻意压得很低，灵巧的手指拉开了胯间的裤链，接着在最原终一的面前偷偷伸了进去。冰凉的手指轻而易举就探到了目标，动作熟稔地轻轻握住，隔着内裤的布料缓慢抚摸起来，试图唤醒血族沉睡的欲望。

最原终一划着面板的动作逐渐变得急促僵硬。对方的动作毫无规律，却又对他的反应了如指掌。王马小吉身上的香气似乎有种奇异的魔力，像添加进苦咖啡的奶精，想让人迫不及待地撕开包装，他明显感受到自己的喉咙处传来异样的干渴感，身下的热度也急速飙升，甚至可以将王马指腹的冷意直接融开。

“还看什么面板…”

王马将头贴到最原颈侧，扯开礼服立领的领口，伸出湿润的舌尖，缓慢地舔舐着温暖的颈窝，感受到指尖的硬热又粗大了一点。王马似乎很满意，双唇柔软的亲吻顺着血族颌骨的线条，沿着侧脸走向略显苍白的耳廓。他咬住一缕黑蓝色的头发，犬齿和发丝摩擦的声音近在咫尺，伴随着口中缓缓吐出的字句，显得更加色情：

“…咬我不就明白了吗？”

咽喉的干渴感几乎失控，难受得如同吞了砂砾和火焰，但只要闻到王马小吉身上淡淡的奶香气…如同卸去盔甲的幼兽，咬破喉咙后便会品尝到甜美又新鲜的血液，足以滋润干渴的灵魂和欲望。

“不行…”

但最原终一生生忍住了，他艰难地将技能面板调成共享模式，将上面的说明展示给王马小吉，努力使呼吸声听起来不那么沉重：“…吸血的时候，会分泌一种物质到对方体内，会让对方产生快感…”

“但是迟早都要做喔…？”

耳边湿热的吐息和带有诱导性的话语变得滚烫，王马坏笑着微微加快了手中的动作，柔软的指腹熟练地寻找到敏感的冠状沟，看着对方诚实的反应，勾起的嘴角发出无声的嘲笑。

干渴。最原艰难地抿唇，王马身上淡淡的气息穿透了厚重的礼服，直接渗入他的皮肤，每个细胞都疯狂地诉求起欲望——想要将那股香气变得实质性，想品尝到王马的味道……

本能变得狂热，但理智依旧咬牙吐出了一句完整的话：“就算迟早都要做…吸血也不可以随便试，谁知道会不会对身体造成伤害…”

“欸？所以说，最原酱不打算跟我试，难道要跟别人产生快感吗？”

王马抬起头，明亮的紫眸好像在酝酿泪水。最原头疼地关掉面板：“怎么可能有那种事…”

“果然最原酱就只能跟我试了吧！好可怜~我就勉为其难让你咬喔？”

“呃…”

“真没用。”

见到对方还在犹豫，王马悻悻地嘁了一声，不由分说地吻了过来。最原皱了下眉，对方的犬齿剧烈地磕碰过来，和血族被兴奋诱导出的獠牙撞在一起，发出清脆的声音，震得最原有些头痛。与坚硬的牙齿不同，小狼王软滑的舌头循着牙关的缝隙顺入他的口腔，主动缠绵过来，最原终一只觉得对方口的气息湿润得要命，可以缓解他嗓子里忍耐到嘶哑的疼痛，又像咖啡里投入的方糖，在他口中毫无保留地化开…

入侵口中的脆弱舌尖被獠牙咬破，缓慢扩散开的血腥气令彼此更加兴奋。最原扯掉右手手套，摸索着开始解对方的皮带；王马急促地起身，松开手中的动作，扶着他的肩膀向前挪了一点。随着小总统的身体起伏，两人的唇齿分开一截，又迅速而默契地贴合回去，温热的舌面拉出晶莹的银丝，接着被对方心有灵犀地舔舐掉，以至于舌头重新交缠在一起。温暖的白气令人心跳加速，舌尖的鲜血促进了侵略的动作，最原听到王马压抑在嗓子里的闷音，小总统在激烈的热吻中有些换气困难，如同发出求饶似的呜咽声，脸颊和兽耳也烫得惊人。尖长的狼耳向前绷直垂下，紧张地轻轻颤动。

“唔…”

鲜血的味道让最原终一发晕，他无意识间已经将王马小吉吻得有些神志不清。直到对方扯掉了他肩膀上的一枚肩扣，最原才惊觉自己过于焦急，急忙放开对方。

“…嘻嘻嘻，最原酱真的是…一点机会都不会放过…闷骚……”

小总统喘着气，呼吸带着致命的灼热温度。他手上的储物戒指闪烁了一下，随后最原看到对方竟然拿出了一瓶润滑剂。

“最原酱应该知道吧？这里的时间是外面的三分之一。”

“嗯…嗯。”

见他点头，小总统褪下裤子，坏心眼地笑了笑：“所以做爱的时候，最原酱可要三倍持久才行！”

“诶？！没有这种说法…”

“骗你的啦，三倍时间我可是会死掉的，就算是游戏世界，最原酱也要对我温柔一点~”

最原终一鬼使神差地点了点头，意识到自己赞同了什么观点后，脸猛地红了起来：“抱歉！我不会那样做的…”

“好——停，实在无聊，最原酱如果不扩张的话我就走了。”

“咦？？”

虽然一下就听出了这是谎言，最原还是忍不住狠狠吃了一惊。大床柔软舒适，他被王马赶到了床中间，保持着坐姿向后挪动。小总统依旧跨坐在他身上，他挺直腰，以居高临下的角度看着这位不知所措的侦探。拘束服微微遮住身前的关键部位，后面却被狼尾顶开，那条长长的尾巴垂到床上。

“呃…扩张的话…”

最原终一突然觉得自己的动作有些生疏，王马小吉的狼尾让他有种无从下手的感觉。他犹豫了片刻，并没有直接去拧润滑剂的瓶盖，而是下意识地将手指抵在了下颌：“如果我会吸血的话，王马应该也会受到生理方面的影响吧？所以，尾巴和耳朵…会不会很敏感？”

小狼王歪了歪头，坏笑了一下：“如果我在这里否认，最原酱也一定会认为这是谎…”

打趣的语气戛然而止，最原不等他说完，已经好奇地伸出了手，绕过对方的腰，摸上了那条蓬松的兽尾。手感并不像想象中那么舒适，也没有锦缎光滑的触感，但他将手指插入微硬的狼毛，开始梳理时，王马的身体突然不受控制地颤抖了一下。

“…”

最原福至心灵地将视线下移，看到眼前的拘束服下摆被可疑地顶起一小块。他有些惊讶地抬起头，恰巧捕捉到王马迅速摆出勉强笑容的瞬间。

非常失礼的问题脱口而出：“有这么敏感吗？”

“因为摸的人是最原酱啊，就算戴着手套，也很足以让人激动了！还有刚刚咬我舌头的时候吸那么狠，肯定顺便注入了催情药物…”

“嗯…抱歉。”

最原直起身，王马顺势将他的头搂在锁骨前。小总统的黑白领巾已经摘掉，最原贴近那层单薄的拘束服布料时，甚至能闻到皮肤下流动的鲜血香气。

…左手不由自主地梳理起狼尾上略显凌乱的毛，另一只手则熟练地拧开润滑剂的盖子，将湿滑的液体涂抹在手指上，小心翼翼地探向等待许久的穴口。王马掐着他后背的指尖发颤，在冰凉的液体碰触到温热的穴口，接着伸进去一节指节时，两人同时感觉到了不对劲。

最原皱了下眉：“王马…里面好紧。”

“会说这种话，你是变态吗？要知道这可不是净化法术能办到的事！”

“呃，抱歉…可能会稍微疼一点。”

“嘶…嘻嘻嘻，最原酱看来也不是只会发情嘛。”

“…发情……”

“唔！”

指节轻车熟路地寻找到了后穴的敏感点，最原甚至觉得自己的手指被吸得发痛，于是试探性地用指腹按了按那小片软肉。

“嗯呜……”

“…明明是王马你在发情吧。”

“哈？最原酱怎么…哈呜…会说出这么…不知廉耻的话…嗯…再往里面一点……”

“我知道了…但是，王马这里真的好紧，就像…呃。”

“什么？话说到一半是在故意吊人胃口吗？”

王马小吉故意抓了抓他的头发，最原终一的声音小到几乎听不见：“…像处子一样。”

“欸——那还真是让你占便宜了啊！不愧是…最原酱，说出来…简直…唔…面不改色~”

“你根本就看不到我的表情吧。倒不如说，现在王马你的表情才比较…诱人。”

“你都把侦探的才能…用在哪里了…不要摸尾巴…好痒……呃呜♡…”

这是谎言。最原终一坚信自己的判断。王马小吉的呻吟声已经软了下来，脖颈上裸露在外的大片皮肤泛上淡淡的粉红色。

后穴中的手指耐心地进行着扩张，最原安抚地摸着他的尾巴，渐渐增加起手指的数量。润滑和黏腻的体液从指缝流下，润湿了手背和掌心。当后穴已经可以容纳三根手指进行小幅度的抽插时，最原清晰地感受到了恋人的性器正顶在他身上，无意识地摩擦起来，企图带给自己一点抚慰。铃口流出的前列腺液弄湿了拘束服，留下一小片水痕。

恋人身体里兴奋的血液传来香甜的气息，使血族有些神魂颠倒。他本能地舔了舔獠牙：“…差不多可以了，王马想怎么…”

王马放开他，慵懒地撩起绯红脸颊侧面的一绺头发：“最原酱从刚刚开始，是不是一直硬到了现在？”

“…”

尴尬的沉默并不能阻挡王马发现事实，他笑着抬起手，缓缓将最原推到了床上：“既然让最原酱辛苦等了那么久，我就主动一点如何♡？”

“诶…”

面对无比诱人的请求，血族的喉结动了动，内心的第一个念头竟然是有些遗憾。这个体位虽然很舒服，但没办法吸到更多血……

“最原酱。”

小总统突然开口，打断了他的胡思乱想。最原甩掉脑子里作崇的本性，他看着王马的表情，突然有些紧张。

“我可不是你的宠物。”

王马小吉盯着最原终一，双眼幽幽燃烧着，壁炉里火焰的光透亮在白皙的脸上。小狼王的肢体美在于他纤细的四肢和蓬松又贵气的尾巴，而夹藏在深色毛中的浅色亮毛在昏暗的房间里熠熠发光。不过最特别的还是他紫色的眼眸和精致的面孔——眼睑弯起危险的弧度，将眸中最原终一的倒影拉得狭长，流露出纯粹的、狡黠的爱意。

是狼王，更是恶魔…要迷失了。这种程度…完全没办法抵抗，甚至连本能所致的吸血念头都消失不见，只想快一点…

小恶魔勾起嘴角，他俯下身：“来做吧♡？”

回吻几乎没有犹豫。旖旎的气氛恰到好处，王马牵住最原的右手，中指的戒指闪闪发亮。两人十指相扣，房间里火焰的光和精致的熏香好像要把他们包裹住。

“我最喜欢最原酱了喔。”

语气轻巧的句子却含满了分量，王马小吉主动将穴口对准了硬热的性器。但就当他要坐下去的前一秒，紧闭的房门突然被轰开，Saihara牵着一只触手怪，一把将那只低级怪物向两人丢了过来。

→Next Chapter


	2. Chapter 2

七.

人总会有很多恶趣味。《龙鳞》的游戏系统有随机性的恶趣味，参与制作的入间美兔有设计场景方面的恶趣味，身为NPC的Saihara自然也有自己的恶趣味。

巧合的是这三者此时结合在了一起，被《龙鳞》游戏系统弄出BUG的Saihara对自己的契约者王马小吉十分不满，为了给他一点颜色瞧瞧，Saihara无意间来到了入间美兔负责设计的野外区域，随便牵了一只低级的野生触手怪回来。

回到逆鳞的契约主人身边非常简单，总之之前的一切都在他的计划当中；但Saihara踢开房门时，还是没想到自己到场的时机竟然恰到好处得过分。他短暂地停顿了一下，看了一眼手边黏糊糊的肉色生物，更加气愤地朝着床上的两人扔了过去。

触手怪而已，换做游戏等级也是食物链底端的卑微生物，正常状态下，最原或王马随便甩一个小技能就能干掉它。但当Saihara将它扔出去后，才猛然发现王马小吉的情况并不正常：对方卸下了装备，战力在他眼中几乎可以忽视不计。

“王马…！”

最原终一率先发现异常，但出声提醒时已经晚矣。王马小吉毫无防备，黏答答的肉色触手怪直接扑到了他背上，吓了动情的小狼王一跳。

“欸？！”

后背只有一层薄薄的拘束服布料，在这个奇幻的游戏世界里显得无比脆弱。触手怪在他背上留下了一滩湿乎乎的痕迹，肉块在腰间黏腻蠕动的触感极其渗人。Saihara并未收敛自己的投掷力度，那只触手怪狠狠砸了过去，没什么战力的王马被拍得直接撞在了最原肩上，甚至给两人撞出了进入战斗的状态。

“怎么回事…”

做爱还未开始就被打断，小狼王极其不爽。他龇牙咧嘴地想从床上撑起身，然而后背上的触手怪却不打算给他这个机会。低级怪物没有过剩的智商，这坨肉块凭着自己的天性和感觉器官，本能地摸到了它所认为的生殖腔。

“呜…！”

王马突然抓住了最原的衣袖，他弓起后背，急切地看向自己身后。两根细小的触手撑开了被精心扩张的湿润后穴，随后一条粗大的触手带着半透明的黏液，绕过最原的性器，缓缓蹭到了柔嫩的粉色入口处。

“？！”

最原的反应速度并不差，眼见触手就要先他一步进入紧致湿热的小穴，他急忙伸出手，瞬间掐住了王马后背上的那坨低级怪物。触手怪发出一声嘶哑的啸叫，但是又舍不得小狼王的后穴，就算面对生命威胁也要遵循繁殖本能，硬是赖在那里不走。

场面突然变得尴尬起来，Saihara关上门，扶着墙无情地笑出了声。王马无暇去恶狠狠地瞪他，后穴两条细小的触手扯着娇嫩的穴肉，上面细微的凸起磨得他只觉得疼，加之触手怪在挣扎，那两条细小的触手几乎要把里面的媚肉拽出来一圈，对游戏世界里还未经历过性事的这具身体而言，这简直疼得要命。

“最原酱…你快点把它弄走…！我没办法一键穿装备…”

“我…没有单体攻击技能，会伤到你的…”

“哈？！那种事…你不能用武器直接杀了它吗！”

“但那也会伤到你…”最原咬了咬牙，只得暂时用手掐住那只触手怪，警惕地看着它的动作。

“呃呜…”

王马试图起身，但触手怪似乎将这温软湿润的生殖腔当做了救命稻草，他只要稍微挪动身体就会被这个怪物用触手绞住肠壁，后穴传来酸麻的异样感令他倒吸冷气。

始作俑者Saihara在门边笑得肆无忌惮，最原终一一贯温柔的声线被他生生笑出了一股病态的味道：“这就是我的主人？也不过如此。喂，我早就想问了，血族和狼人这两个种族可是关系很差的，你们在这里竟然还有心思交配，真给自己的种族丢脸…”

“别说了！”

最原打断了他，身为正在压制这只怪物的人，他很快敏锐地发现了这只触手怪的小心思。触手怪在他的注视下伸出了几条又黏又长的触手，上面细小的凸起在空气中爆开，扩散出一些淡淡的粉色雾气。就算之前没有跟这个物种交锋过，最原还是能够清晰地用直觉推断出：这些雾气的效果绝对是催情。

房间是完全封闭的，香甜的催情药物很快与熏香混在了一起。最原终一条件反射地捂住口鼻，王马则将脸埋在了恋人的肩膀上。门前强大的黑龙正在幸灾乐祸，对这个低等又弱小的物种完全没有提防：

“太好笑了，哈哈哈哈……为什么我没有跟他签逆鳞契约的印象，如果有的话，我一定不会选这种会在床上被触手怪玩弄的家伙——”

雾气很快变得透明，最原皱了皱眉，他见到触手分泌出的黏液也变得奇怪。半透明的液体附上了一层淡淡的粉色，从丑陋的肉块下面流开，逐渐腐蚀了王马后背的拘束服布料，湿冷的液体黏在后背的肌肤上，隐隐有渗入进去的迹象。

“…最原酱…后面…”

王马的呜咽声变得有些惊恐，他看不到那两条撑住穴口的细小触手，但能清晰地感受到那只触手怪从尖端向穴道里注入了某些东西。好像是没有形态的液体，又像是温热的气体，无声地被湿滑干净的肠壁吸收，紧接着从血液深处涌上奇怪的燥热感。

最原终一数次想释放技能，咬了咬牙又收回了动作。他深吸了口气，向着门口的Saihara喊道：“最原君，如果你现在不杀掉它的话，等一下连你也会中招的！”

“中招？”

强大的黑龙嗤笑一声，他咀嚼了一遍这个词，根本就不相信触手怪会对自己造成实质性的伤害。他的主人在床上艰难地直起腰，拘束服在背后的布料已经被腐蚀得破破烂烂，带有催情功能的黏液将他的声音泡得发软，小总统的威严荡然无存，却依旧能对他下令：

“喂…小最原，你还在那里愣着…干什么？想一起被…触手…操吗…”

Saihara脖子上的项圈闪了闪，他愣了一下，这才发现房间里的异常。然而现在已经迟了，黑龙发现自己也无可避免地吸入了部分催情雾气，下腹传来的跳动感鲜明燥烈，低级触手怪的野心昭然若揭，甚至黏糊糊地向他这边伸出一根粗短的触手，明显是房间里的三人都不打算放过。

“…嘻嘻嘻，小最原自己竟然也上当了，真可怜…”

王马轻飘飘的嘲讽钻入他的耳朵，尖锐得仿佛可以穿透他的颅腔。Saihara感到愤怒，他快步走向柔软的床，右臂附上大片黑色的龙鳞，自肘部生出狰狞的外鞘，将整条前臂都化为坚硬的龙爪。

“让开。”

他乜了一眼最原，接着一把握住了王马后背上的那只黏糊糊的怪物。低级触手怪在龙爪的握力下无力逃脱，挣扎的频率迅速弱了下来，发出了几声凄惨的嚎叫后化为一坨死肉，那两条撑着王马后穴的细小触手迅速干枯，接着萎靡地松开垂落。

“唔…”

王马调整了一下姿势，后背残留的淡粉色黏液已经几近全部渗入了皮肤，在破碎的拘束服下可见光洁的脊背和曲线优美的腰。蓬松的狼尾垂下，遮住了Saihara的视线。

“王马…还好吗？”

最原努力使自己的声音听上去不那么干渴。他徒劳地吞咽了一下，担忧地看着趴在身上的王马。恋人紧贴在他胸前，异常的体温已经足以证实对方的情况远比他更严重。小总统愤恨地咋舌，有些委屈地把头转过来，咬住他的领口，烧红的脸颊和水雾氤氲的紫眸抬起，难受的声音含糊不清：

“最原酱…快点…♡帮帮我……”

王马小吉舌尖上微小的出血口散发着淡淡的香气，最原终一心脏漏跳一拍。

“好啊。”

但此时回答的却是一个无比轻佻的声音。Saihara的打岔出乎意料，最原和王马同时愣了一下。小总统猛地起身，回头不客气地看着他：“哈？有在说你吗？不可理喻…”

“但我毕竟也是Saihara Shuichi，而且也中了催情药剂。主人，您不应该帮帮我吗？”

“滚。”

王马懒得理他，眼见脖子上的项圈就要再次勒紧，Saihara急忙改口：“王马君！你…请你再考虑一下，我毕竟也是最原终一。”

他收回了自己了龙角和龙爪，恢复到普通人类的形态，暗金色的双眸顿时失去了锐利的锋芒，温柔地看过来。唯一能辨明身份的项圈被巧妙隐藏在人类西装衬衫的立领下，铭牌在胸前的凸起被端庄的领带遮住，从外表上看不出任何身为黑龙或NPC的异样。

“…王马君…”

他又重复了一遍这个姓名，随之察觉到脖子上项圈的力度松了下去，Saihara在心里笑了笑。

——你就算有办法拒绝这张脸，也没办法拒绝他的性格，或者二者都没办法拒绝。

“…话先说在前面…”王马牵起最原终一的右手，摸上自己的脸颊。小总统的视线晕染在清新的葡萄泉中，脸颊上的热气几乎能将其蒸开：“…最原酱，我要看着你。”

最原有些不解，他微微直起身。得到默许的Saihara走到床边，好奇地看着小狼王的动作。就算自己忍耐得也很辛苦，王马还是不断后退，直到将头部凑到对方的欲望前，这才伸出舌尖，舔了一圈唇角：

“呼呼，最原酱硬了那么久，我就来先帮你解脱♡~”

柔软的双唇含住性器顶端，王马抬起狡黠的眼眸，有意地亮了亮自己的犬齿，最原看到他软润的舌面从尖利的齿下微微露出一点，抵在性器上，舔动着敏感的冠状沟。温暖的口腔包裹住敏感的前端，湿红的舌和亮白的齿形成强烈的对比，刺激着视觉神经，将快感不断放大，连腰和膝盖都开始发软。

“…嘻嘻嘻，烫得吓人。”

王马伸手扶住滚烫的性器，故意大幅度动起头，在茎身上反复舔舐。狼牙悄悄蹭着茎身上的血管，柔软的舌在上面舔涂晶莹的涎液，黏连出淫靡而色情的水声。他顺着性器的侧面落下一串亲吻，将光滑红润的脸颊贴上去，心满意足地蹭了蹭。

“…王马……”

最原坐起身体，他伸出手，试探着扣住对方的头。王马小吉头上的一只兽耳侧向撇开，却没有反抗，只是乖巧地含住了整根性器，犬齿示意性地蹭了蹭茎身，挑眉打量着最原终一的反应。

“我想…自己来。”

王马的眸子一亮，他笑了笑，伸出手扶住最原的腿。最原扣住他后脑勺的手微微使力，小心地将对方的头送向前，让湿热的口腔一点点包裹住全部性器，直至顶蹭到敏感的软腭和喉根。王马皱了下眉，他收紧了喉咙，有些难受地锤了锤最原的腿。

“唔…！”

“抱歉！我…”

又停下了。王马似乎翻了个白眼，接着干脆自己动了起来。柔软的双唇主动包裹住犬齿，滑腻的舌面贴着茎身，尽量将口腔中的空气屏住，快速地吞吐起粗大的性器。性器前端每次都会顶到湿软的喉头，还会撞出王马一声模糊的呻吟。属于最原终一的麝香难以控制地在口腔和鼻腔中窜动，吞不下的涎水流到性器上，亦或顺着唇角滑落晶亮的体液。

“唔嗯…♡…”

恋人的荷尔蒙使身体内的催情物质变得兴奋，脊背处拘束服露出的肌肤泛上迷人的粉色，王马不由得抬高了臀部，恰巧方便了另一人的视角。床边的Saihara半跪下去，伸手掀开眼前那条蓬松的狼尾，打量着小巧的穴口。手指无意识地顺着狼尾的毛梳下，惹得王马身体一颤。

“这里真的能插进去吗？看起来好窄。”

仔细扩张好的小穴泛着一层晶莹的水光，Saihara伸手掰开柔软的臀肉，清晰地看到了面前粉嫩的褶皱还在不断收搐。他试探着伸过去一根手指，毫无经验地向里探入，穴口的软肉吞吃着冰凉的指节，穴道深处恰巧热的要命，急需他插进来缓解。

“唔……”

王马口交的节奏明显乱了一些，被粗大的性器堵在口腔里的小舌动作急促了一点。Saihara在后穴里旋转起纤长的指节，虽然会触碰到敏感的一处，但只凭一根手指根本没办法解渴。自己湿热的呼吸和呻吟声混在一起，在颅腔内模糊出灼热的回音，王马小吉皱起眉，不自觉地发晕，连口交的速度都慢了许多。

最原终一当然注意到了这一点，他低低说了句抱歉，随后按着恋人的头，主动将自己的性器在他口中抽插起来。虽然动作尽量保持了小心翼翼的温柔，王马还是被撞得有些头疼，本就因为催情而发晕的头脑混沌得甚至要失去时间的意识。

…糟糕……

最原克制不住的粗重喘息被敏锐的兽耳接纳，而紧小的后穴同时被Saihara手指侵犯，更是让他觉得不太妙。尤其是Saihara插在后穴里的手指在里面不断搅动，从肠壁里传来咕啾咕啾的水声时，王马对身体本能的反应感到恐慌，却又无法阻止催情黏液和雾气在身体里发作。

“好湿。”

小狼王的身体完全不受控制，在催情雾气的效果下叫嚣着渴望被快点塞满。Saihara感叹了一下，慢慢抽出了那根已经变得湿黏温热的手指，脱离穴口时被穴肉可怜地挽留了一瞬，接着才滑出了臀缝。他将那根湿润的手指举到眼前，目不转睛地盯着它。

“呼嗯♡…！”

后面湿热的液体，或者说那些淫乱的水完全含不住，甚至几乎要顺着穴口流下。王马沉默了一瞬，突然加快了口中的动作。最原没料到对方又重新开始主动舔弄，在他的角度只能看到王马在努力地为他快速口交，红润的双唇认真地抿住犬齿，被汗水濡湿的紫发零碎地贴在前额，眸中的那双尖长兽耳内廓的粉红色越来越浓，脆得好像只要微微咬下就可以品尝到美味的鲜血。不知道是哪里触动了最原终一，也许是全部，他无法抗拒此刻的王马小吉。

“王马……”

恋人的姓名脱口而出，对方听到了他的呼唤，蹙起眉头，紫眸努力看过来，里面含着的泪水随着眼睑的动作顿时溃散，随着吞吐的动作从眼角滑落，几乎可以在滚烫的脸颊上蒸发。

“——”

面对危险级致命的表情，此刻连呼吸和心跳都停止了。身体的动作快于意识和理智的反应速度，最原扣住王马的头，将自己的性器向对方口中捅着抽插了几下后，在他的喉咙深处射了出来。

“呜！”

王马毫无准备，剧烈地呛了一下。浓厚的精液和石楠花的香气在喉咙中直接炸开，他来不及闪躲，只能被迫咽下口中腥湿的液体。最原扣在他后脑的手顿了顿才急忙放开，紧接着头顶传来惊慌的道歉声。王马不声不响地吞下了口中的精液，犬齿惩罚性地在还未软下去的性器上一咬。

“呃…”最原颤了一下，生怕对方会突然开始无意义的假哭：“…抱歉！”

王马坐起身，揩去嘴角的淫液：“…难得主动一点，我就原谅你算了。犬齿不适合发挥，最原酱还是用后面射给我吧？”

小恶魔主动寄出了香气馥郁的邀请函，像是要把他拽到地狱的更深处。最原终一不由自主地伸出手，但此时却有个声音生生打断了两人暧昧的气氛：“那我呢？”

“…”王马回头看了一眼Saihara，蓬松的狼尾遮住了后穴：“就算小最原很听话，不好意思，也没你的份。”

黑龙脸上的表情不着痕迹地扭曲了一秒，但他随后又看到王马小吉笑嘻嘻地道：“骗你的啦！小最原就给我动动你高贵的舌头，如果让我舒服了的话，就也奖励和你做喔，怎么样？”

八.

催情的效果并未消散，房间里壁炉里的火焰依旧在悄然跳动。王马小吉坐在最原终一怀里，朝Saihara勾了勾手指：“上来。”

Saihara愣了一下，但还是照做不误。最原终一微微低下头，嗅了嗅王马脖子上的皮肤，下面流动的血液香得令人发狂，带着一种神秘的魅力。他吻上王马白嫩的脖颈，太阳穴兴奋地跳动着。

“嗯…”王马没有躲避他的动作，坏笑着看向Saihara：“小最原…到这里，我面前…对，坐下…”

Saihara凑过来坐好，小恶魔紫色的眼眸闪了闪，拉过他的领子与他接吻，故意将口中残留的精液气息渡给对方。口腔中淡淡的麝香交缠，王马柔软的十指粗暴地拉开他的领带，顺着肩膀卸掉了那件修身的西装外套。

“唔…”

Saihara的吻技非常生涩，王马慷慨地主动引导着他的动作。龙的舌面有些粗糙，两条湿润的舌纠缠在一起时，小狼王柔软的舌面便会被反复摩擦，神经末梢有种别样的刺激感。

身体里的催情药物在发酵。最原已经微微咬破了他颈侧的皮肤，却并没有多少痛感。一种全新的液体似乎循着小的出血口注入，燥热的气息从脖颈内传开，顺着血流迅速蔓延到四肢百骸，为本就难耐的身体再点了一把火。

“疼吗…抱歉。”

最原似乎在这么问他，声音中同时含着歉意和掩饰不住的兴奋。他舔去王马颈侧细小的血珠，双唇凑到被咬破的位置，安抚性地亲了亲。小总统背后破碎的拘束服布料松松垮垮，光滑的脊背和细瘦的腰乖巧地倚在他身上，贪恋着远比衣物更加温暖的怀抱。

王马微微抬眸，看着面前那双没什么波澜的金瞳，有些厌恶地对着口中的舌尖咬了下去。Saihara皱了下眉，扣住王马的下颌，却隐约觉得脖颈上的项圈又是一收，只好忍气吞声地任由对方动作。绵长的一吻变得磕磕绊绊，龙和狼的牙齿粗暴地撞在一起，直至王马不得不喘着气，主动推开了他：“你是想把我的下颌捏碎吗，小最原？”

“…”Saihara回味了一下刚才的感觉，金眸中闪过一丝厉色。他将王马的手按在身侧的床上，接着开始解他拘束服前的奇怪别针。最原依旧在扶着他的脖子吸血，小总统眯起眼，盯着Saihara的动作，从唇角中泄出一两声寂寞的呻吟。

拘束服被解开，Saihara想将碍事的布料完全脱下，最原却突然控制住了他的手。两人无声地对视了片刻，Saihara冷笑了一下，用力甩开。他将双手抚上王马白皙的肌肤，顺着纤细的腰肢和平坦的乳肉上推，将两颗已经挺立的乳珠在指缝间揉搓起来。

“嗯唔…”

王马的呜咽声被Saihara的亲吻堵住。黑龙这次的技巧明显比之前强了很多，带有十足的侵略意味，舌尖蛮不讲理地探过去，将小狼王的舌堵在硬腭狭小的空间当中，完全不给他呼吸的机会。

“唔…♡…”

跟着对方的节奏完全无法换气，不仅是接吻，连胸口也被粗暴地对待。Saihara微凉的指尖捏住了翘起的乳头，拇指和食指的指腹没什么技巧，却用很大的力气捏紧了敏感的软肉。王马的嗓子里泄出不满的反抗声，他伸出手，苍白的指节带着情欲的红润，试图推开Saihara的肩，但那点力度在强大的黑龙看来更像是半推半就的邀约。

Saihara不给王马反应的机会，他优雅结束了亲吻的动作，恶趣味地在他的下唇咬了一口。王马被亲得晕头转向，后倚在最原怀里，急促地呼吸着新鲜的空气，粉嫩的舌尖吐出一点，和唇齿间黏连晶莹的涎液，温暖的白气从口中颤抖着吐出，带着的尾音也同样颤抖。

“王马君，是你自己说的要用舌头。”

Saihara有些粗糙的舌面舔舐到柔嫩的乳首上，舌尖淡淡的奶香气令人着迷。手指推揉着平坦的乳肉，虎口大力蹭过的地方留下微红的印记。王马不自觉地将修剪整齐的指甲插入了他的头发，状似要推开他；但碍于最原亲口说过的外貌问题，小总统的动作又僵在了那里。

Saihara似乎察觉到了他在动摇，收回舌尖，吻了吻已经变得艳红的乳首，接着抬起头，轻轻地吐出对方的名字：“王马君…介意我做更多的事情吗？”

“更多？”王马愣了一下，见到对方并没有离开他胸前的迹象，有些犹疑地眨了眨眼：“…不要吸……”

这是谎言。Saihara瞬间得出了这个结论。他含住一边的乳尖，吮吸起香甜的气味。胸部传来的快感如同强烈的电流袭过大脑，王马忍不住呻吟一声，搂住了Saihara的头。

身体的刺激非常舒服，前后两个最原终一的气息将王马小吉的肉体和精神都浅浅地缠住，血液里多种催情的效果合在一起，消溃的意识在头颅里飘得越来越高。

在最原放开他的脖颈后，王马迫不及待地转头过去，深深和对方接吻，身体则依旧在被Saihara亵玩。小总统的手探向身后，欲求不满地来回摸索，寻找到最原胯间半勃起的性器后，立刻将手指握了上去。

“…王马…”

“好寂寞，最原酱…”

小总统难耐地呼吸着，黏腻的声音在接吻中沾上了混合的涎水，近在咫尺的热气喷洒在他的唇角，幽幽的话语烫得最原觉得下体又变得危险了一点。

不过刚射过一次…虽然再来几次也没有问题，比起自己，最原更加担忧对方的状况。他看向恋人红得不正常的兽耳，小声地劝道：“…稍微收敛一点是不是比较好？虽然中了催情剂，这样也太奇怪了…”

“哼。”王马不情愿地瞪了他一下，接着泄愤般地扯了扯Saihara的头发：“小最原吸快一点，现在有用的只有你一个了！”

两个最原终一同时有些语塞，黑龙和血族对视一眼，在此时达成了一种奇妙的共鸣。Saihara直起身，最原扶着小总统的肩，王马朦胧地在两人的动作中被放躺身体，光滑洁白的双腿被Saihara打开，展露出湿漉漉的后穴和早就硬起的性器。小狼王竖起的兽耳颤了颤，满意地勾起嘴角：“不错嘛，小最原，我开始欣赏你了~快点插进来……”

最原终一短暂地愣了一下，他看着Saihara开始解皮带的动作，突然醒悟了什么：“诶？！最原君，刚刚不是说控制住王马就好了吗？？”

Saihara朝他投来奇怪的一瞥：“什么？刚刚不是难得心有灵犀，说要狠狠操王马君一顿吗？”

“…”

最原叹了口气，心口作痛：“…抱歉，但是我不允许。就算最原君和我长相相同，这种事情也是…”

“行了，别说那些废话。”Saihara停下动作，饶有兴趣地看了他一眼：“让你家的小母狼在你面前高潮，这总没问题吧？”

“什么？…”

Saihara并不打算理会他没什么用的辩驳，王马已经主动拉起了自己的两条腿，迷离的视线落在Saihara的脸上，暗示性地扭了扭腰。黑龙见状，嘴角有些不受控制地扬起，弧度显得非常诡异。他扶住王马的一条腿，将右手的一根手指插入了紧致的小穴。王马舒服地弓起身体，又觉得不够，于是不满地主动向那根手指凑过去，穴肉自主地蠕动起来。

“乖孩子。”

Saihara笑了一下，平静的金瞳亮起一抹病态的狞亮神色。他的右手突然开始了龙爪化，手臂藏在皮肤下的鳞片翻覆上来，从肘部延伸到指尖，也包括插在后穴里的那根手指。

“嗯♡…？！”

黑色的光洁鳞片从皮肤下翻出来，不由分说地在狭窄温热的穴道里顶开了贴附紧密的软肉，膨胀感从穴口蔓延向指尖抵住的敏感点，肠壁里粉嫩的褶皱逐一被撑平，又被恢复龙化的黑色指爪强行撑开。空虚已久的部位从入口到敏感点逐次被填满，坚硬微凉的鳞片搅出色情的水渍声，柔嫩的穴腔中挤出透明的体液，在王马舒爽的呜咽声中从穴口溅落。

“嗯啊♡…”

Saihara盯着溅落到自己外裤上的肠液，笑了笑：“怎么，潮吹了？”

王马大口地调整着呼吸，此时龙的指爪已经开始了抽插。与人类的手指在各方面都完全不同，坚硬粗大的龙爪几乎是在后穴里刺戳，却又准确地一次次顶到敏感的软肉，以至于更多汁水随着抽插进出的动作，从穴口飞溅而出。王马小吉在如此饱满的指奸中无法抑制自己的呻吟声，疼痛中夹杂着异样强烈的快感，下体的燥热和湿润感混合在一起，几乎可以将仅存的理智吞噬殆尽。

“好舒服♡…小最原…哈呜♡…”

拘束服已经被脱开，小总统的性器暴露在空气中，此时完全不用碰前面就已经射出了精液。黏腻的白色浊液溅到了他自己的胸腹上，顺着肋骨的凸起缓缓滑落。

Saihara满意地抽离手指，此时王马身下的床单已经湿得一塌糊涂。小总统虚弱地躺在最原腿上，滚烫的脸颊贴着血族裤子的布料，都能让最原感受到那股热度。

“…”

王马偏了偏头，眼角滑落了激烈性事后的生理泪水。他盯着最原胯间的可疑凸起，双眸微眯，里面的紫色依旧一片浑浊。

“还想要…最原酱的…”

那双兽耳缓缓垂下，深晦的紫色皮毛遮住了兽耳内廓的鲜红。王马坐起身，臀部重新贴回到最原的身前，朝他坏笑了一下：“最原酱，你一定要射在我里面才算可以哦？”

→Next Chapter


	3. Chapter 3

九.

早在进入游戏世界前，最原终一和王马小吉就已经发生了数次关系，两人对彼此身体的熟悉和契合程度非常之高，以至于当最原在初次为小狼王扩张时，惊讶又明确地发现游戏里的王马竟然还是处子之身。

…应该说是好事吧……

最原终一这么想的同时，又不得不开始怀疑自己的技术水平。明明在外面做过那么多次，到里面却还是那么紧，按照前辈们的理论，体感不应该是一比一吗？按理来说…呃…明明、至少、起码也会操松一点才对…王马虽然每次都叫得很好听，状态也很投入的样子，但果然还是不满意…或者说，是自己技术不好；再不济的话，难道是那里没办法填满……

复杂的情绪纠结在一起，侦探的本能让最原开始心不在焉地思考起为什么恋人在游戏里竟然是个肉体处女。他回想起王马的表现，从下午的约会开始，对方就似乎一直在嫌弃他不够主动，数次增加负距离也都是王马率先取得主导权……

就连现在也是。那条蓬松的狼尾主动搭上了他的腿，王马小吉背对着他，细又纤长的十指掰开白嫩的臀肉，对准了勃起的性器，臀部一点点沉下去。

“唔…♡”

窄小的入口被性器的前端顶开，王马急促地喘着气，虽然里面已经潮湿得足够接纳最原进入，但当对方的性器缓慢撑开穴壁里细小的褶皱，逼得柔嫩的穴肉挤着一层层吸上去时，他还是忍不住放慢了自己的动作，轻声呻吟起来。

滚烫的欲望被紧致湿热的腹地夹裹包围，甚至可以清晰地撑出性器的形状；温软的媚肉搐动着不断吮吸，一丝极其细微的轻吟使空气变得更加沸腾…大脑里的推理过程要被夹断了，最原的声音闷了一下，他盯着王马努力撑开穴口的动作，双手抬起，扶住了对方的腰。

“抱歉，会有点痛…”

“最原酱…哈啊？！”

王马的腰被握住，没有反应的契机便被扯着向下一坐。最原硬热的性器一插到底，直接契合到了后穴的最深处，将狭窄的甬道直直撑平，惊得王马头上的兽耳猛地立起。

“呜♡…”

被侵入的痛感使他几乎脱力，但这并不是最原动作的全部。王马的身体被扳向前，膝盖跪在柔软的床单里，双手攥紧了身下的被料，圆润光滑的脚趾只得扯住雪白的被单，脚背和兽耳都绷得死直。最原贴在他腰间的手有一只戴着手套，另一只则从手心传递过来温暖的热度，扣住腰间单薄的肌肉。

“嗯呃…”

王马低下头，却又被面前的Saihara抬起。后者打开他的下颌，打量了一下小狼王的牙齿，将手指伸进去玩弄那条红润的舌：“还挺凶。”

“咕…”

冰凉的手指刻意在口腔中搅动，很快便沾湿了不少涎水，Saihara恶趣味地将那条小舌捉出来一截，用指腹搓着柔软的舌面；最原终一扶住身前单薄的腰，王马不得不提高臀部，撑着跪在床上。身后硬热的性器早已对这具身体的敏感处了如指掌，九浅一深的抽插动作总会刻意操在那小片凸起的位置，强烈的快感鲜明得可以贯穿下体，顺着神经和血液冲向大脑，被迷胧的情欲催激得更加兴奋…Saihara故意捏住他的舌尖，听着王马从咽喉溢出无法收敛的喘息，端详面前失焦的紫眸，不自觉地吞咽了一下唾液。

“…”

Saihara直起身，跪在床上的身高和最原终一齐平。最原看着他的动作，两双金眸的视线在空中交织了一下。

黑龙有些诧异地耸耸肩：“这都不行？我已经做了最大的让步，而且刚刚也把你的小母狼伺候得很舒服。何况这种时候，做决定的不是你吧？”

最原终一没有回答，王马小吉已经抢在他面前开口。契约主人的声线被情欲点燃，透露一种别样的狡黠。

“小最原…♡…看在你刚刚做的不错的份上，我就帮你一下吧♡…”

那样悦耳的声音随着最原抽插的频率，在炽热的空气中被撞得七零八散。他急切又眷恋地伸出手，扒下面前西装的一截长裤，在Saihara性器弹出的一瞬间，小狼王的眼眸似乎亮了一下。他握住滚烫的茎身，迫不及待地含住了灼热的前端，开始了吞吐的动作。

“真乖。”

“唔♡…”

似乎明白自己受到了夸奖，那双尖长的兽耳向前竖起。王马小吉努力向前伸长脖子，出于身高差的缘故不得不抬高头和臀，后背破碎的拘束服滑落一截，破碎布料下的腰线弯出优美的弧度。十指掐住雪白的被单，紫色的指甲衬得指节上情欲的粉色深了一分。粉红的舌尖俏皮地伸出，灵巧地绕着冠状沟舔舐，洁白的牙面轻轻蹭着性器前端，微微失焦的紫眸向上抬起，展现出一副小动物乖巧的模样。

“深一点。”

Saihara并不满足，他扣住王马的头，将性器直接插入对方口中。突然的动作出其不意，湿红的小舌被撞得偏向外面，在唇角挤出一截，泛着情潮的脸颊则被撑出性器模样的色情凸起，以至于王马不得不眯起双眼，喉咙里泄出几声细微的呻吟。Saihara揪住一只柔软的兽耳，粗暴地提起，调整性器的位置向滑嫩的咽喉深入。

“呃唔！…”

咽部条件反射地收紧，湿热的口腔夹住了硬热的欲望，兽耳被捏住的一瞬间，最原终一明显感到湿漉漉的后穴夹得更厉害了几分，里面的液体不受克制地分泌出来，随着撞击的动作在被操得红润的穴口飞溅。Saihara的动作力度并不收敛，此时那只捏住脆弱兽耳的手又恶趣味地开始了龙爪化，粗硬的爪子毫不怜惜，直直拎起兽耳内廓的软肉。王马吃痛地绷直了身体，狼尾颤抖地摆动着，身体被迫向前倾去，迎合对方的动作。

最原正扣着王马的腰，明显感到Saihara在故意使坏。温暖的小穴随着身体主人的动作，缓缓吐出一点他的性器，连同绕着他腰的蓬松狼尾，他掌心扣住的腰肢，都在逐渐偏向黑龙那边。最原皱眉抬起头，却并没有对上那双带着点挑衅意味的金眸。Saihara专心地在王马口中发泄，只要察觉到狼牙稍微蹭到了性器，便会惩罚性地抓紧手中的狼耳，逼得王马不得不全神贯注在前面的口交中。

最原有些语塞，他犹豫了一下却不知道该怎么开口，只好强硬地扯住王马背上挂下的拘束服，又顺着破碎的布料向前俯身，抓住对方撑在床上的手臂。

“唔唔…”

温热的指腹和手掌，以及手套缎面的触感从后背的左右两侧前行而上，认真地抓到了王马的肩。小总统不明白对方要做什么，空白又混乱的大脑在前后激烈的性爱中被撞得神志不清，只能迷迷糊糊地任由最原扯起自己的双臂。当收紧的十指放开被揉乱的床单，顺着最原的动作被拉向身后时——王马似乎才意识到自己已经失去了前半身体的自主支撑点。

“…王马…”

王马那只没被抓住的兽耳颤了一下。最原好像在后面低低地念了一声他的名字，但Saihara抓着他的耳朵，龙的指爪顶住敏感的耳肉，扯着上面柔软细密的紫色皮毛，以至于他只能听到面前性器抽动时贯穿口腔的色情水声。

手臂被扯走，前面的身体没办法自行在床上撑起来了。每一寸肌肉和每一根骨头都被操得失去了实体，腰肢无力地下垂一点，这具化开的身体如同塑料板上晃动的透明水珠，只能勉强靠着前后两根性器以及发软的膝盖维持姿势。王马只得更加努力地含住前面的性器，狼牙不可避免地轻微剐蹭时，耳朵上便会传来更痛的触感。

黑龙狂妄的独占欲鲜明地爆发，燃烧，王八蛋的本质昭然若揭。最原终一不知是出于真理还是私心，完全无法容忍Saihara的行径，以至于他拉住了王马的双臂后，顺下泛着热度的皮肤，拉起那双细瘦的手腕，用力地向后一扯。

“呜！”

王马和Saihara都没料到最原此时的举动，湿热的后穴一下子撞回了后面的性器上。软热的媚肉被重新撑开，紧小的深处翻涌起滚烫的潮湿感，小腹内部本已习惯的快感猛地被放大，饱满又激烈的冲击电流瞬间爆发，顺着四肢百骸渗入身体的每个细胞。王马大幅度地痉挛了一下，被Saihara性器塞住的喉头发出一声难耐的呜咽，前面承受不住地射了出来。

“哈啊…”

王马不得不暂时松开一点口中的动作，急促地喘息着。被磨得缠绵的声音从口中荡出，与空气中的熏香气味混在一起。石楠花的香气飘散开，Saihara不满地看向最原终一，将手里揪住的兽耳往回拽扯；最原扣住掌心小巧的腕节，同时向自己身前一拉。

“唔唔……！”

王马终于注意到这两个人在莫名其妙的较劲了。他发出几声含混不清的呜咽，尽自己所能地抗议着。身前和身后的两位恋人行动力极强，Saihara激烈又充满独占欲的顶弄每次都会狠狠撞上柔软的腭垂，大肆侵占狭小的口腔空间，毫不留情地抢夺王马呼吸的缝隙…与他性爱的每一个步骤都令人饱受折磨，本就因为混合催情药物而变得模糊一片的意识，在对方如同宣誓占有权般的口交中被撞得简直眼冒金星。下颌发痛发麻，兽耳内廓被龙爪尖端划破，流下一串血珠。

“……”

最原终一则温柔至极地握住了他的手。两只右手的手指交在一起，温度相融；左手虽然相隔手套的面料，但那对戒指却轻轻碰在一起。甬道一次次被顶开，性器准确又熟练地撞过敏感点，把握着恰到好处的力度，开拓身体内部每一丝软嫩的褶皱，熟练地进行着九浅一深的抽插。后穴交合的动作明显经验丰富，初尝性事的小穴被舒服地操开，敏感点得到良好的照顾，那条蓬松的狼尾不自觉地贴着最原的腰，主动用敏感的尾巴蹭着对方的身体。

前后撞击不一致的频率撞得王马几乎失衡，意识昏沉地将身体全部交付于前后两人的抽插动作上。前面的性器似乎射了好几次，又似乎早就失去了射精的能力，在近乎沉入一片空白的意识中，最原终一和Saihara同时射了出来，王马小吉后面的穴腔和前面的咽喉瞬间被填满。滚烫的精液毫不克制地冲入了身体深处，他眼前划过一道漆黑的电流，在Saihara放开他耳朵的瞬间，虚弱地倒在了床上。

“…”

最原起身的时候，见到王马软软地躺在舒适的大床中间，狼尾遮住了穴口，却掩饰不住身下床单上逐渐晕染开的一圈可疑的湿痕。Saihara优雅地收拾好身上的服装，掀起王马的下颌，顺着狼牙的弧度撬开红润的双唇，观察着里面的模样。温软的舌面湿得要命，但并不可见浓浊的痕迹。Saihara满意地点点头，将王马放开，整理了一下西装前襟，转向最原终一：

“你的药性应该散了吧？”

“药性…说的是触手野怪的催情剂吗。”

“看你这么清醒，应该没什么关系了吧。”Saihara耸了耸肩，指向软倒在床里的小总统：“他的药性还没散，你去买解药吧。”

“…”

黑龙的要求过于突然，最原本能地察觉到一丝异常。但对方是比他等级高很多的BOSS级人物，并且刚刚站在门边，催情雾气确实少沾了很多。自己得到了及时的释放，但相比之下，王马小吉不但直接吸入了雾气，还包括触手怪在他背后直接渗入的黏液，以及血族在他脖颈处注入的催情物质…合在一起的催情效果想必可怕，以至于穿戴整齐的最原终一只是犹豫了一瞬间，就下床走出了酒店。

十.

或许是出于侦探本能的直觉，或许是至少有一些在《龙鳞》里的知识储备，最原终一在走到酒店门口时，突然觉得有些不对劲。虽然那些药物的混合效果会很强，但触手怪毕竟只是低级野怪，自己分泌的物质也不可能一直持续那么久；而王马小吉就算卸下了装备，他的等级也摆在那里，加上之前都经历了那么激烈的性爱，按理来说，药效应该……

Saihara怎么可以那么肯定？

最原终一觉得不太妙，他匆匆转上楼梯，回到那间大床房，推开门后，发现不详的直觉和预感果然得到了应验。

王马小吉和Saihara已经不在那张大床上了。Saihara坐在床边那张宽大的沙发上，背对着房间的门，而王马面对着正门，坐在Saihara怀里，有些失焦的视线从他肩膀上投出来，看向闯进门的最原终一，下意识地笑了一下。

“王马？！”

已经不需要多余的念头和时间去反应，最原终一立刻意识到Saihara刚刚将自己骗了。他快步走到沙发前，发现Saihara已经恢复了黑龙的装束。头顶一对龙角弯曲着盘在黑蓝色的发中，坚硬冰冷的角质在火焰跃动的光芒下泛着淡黄色的光。

“最原酱…♡…”

黑龙似乎听到了他的脚步声，但并没有回头，只是将王马的头将自己的肩上压了压。小狼王呻吟了一声，紫眸里的视线被升起的水雾扭曲，变得极不真实。他伸手搂住了Saihara的脖子，却依旧盯着最原终一走过来的脚步。

“王马君…你自己来的话，应该没问题吧？”

“嗯…最原酱…♡…”

Saihara偏过头，叼住王马翘起的发尾，狞亮的金色竖瞳极不情愿地向最原终一看过来。王马似乎点了点头，兽耳乖顺地撇下，接着在最原的注视中，缓缓动起了腰，开始吞吐起后穴里含着的性器。

“最原君…！！王马已经很累了，请你赶紧放开他！”

最原终一非常惊讶，又感到格外愤怒，面对长相和自己相同的黑龙，此时也有了一种出离的厌恶情绪。但就在他打算做点什么，至少让Saihara吃点苦头时，王马突然朝他伸出了手：

“…最原酱…你过来…”

纤长的五指颤抖着扯住了最原的衣角，王马示意他低下头，最原不得不先撑着沙发，缓缓贴近王马的脸。那双模糊的紫眸近在咫尺，视线带着点烧起来的晕厥感，吐出的热气吹在两人唇间…最原还未反应过来，突然被对方扯下领子，深深吻住。

“唔…”

小总统闭上眼睛，热情地将舌头伸过来。接吻的过程并不顺利，最原尽力地引导着他紊乱的呼吸，王马同时被Saihara操得发出小小的喘息声，在上下的动作中，狼牙还会磕到双唇和软舌的侧沿。温热的吐息交织在一起，无法收拢的涎液顺着舌的动作滑下，显得极其淫靡。最原终一很快觉得自己不太对，他尝到了一点对方口中的血腥气，使设定的血族基因很快变得兴奋起来。

“…呼…最原酱又想要了？真可爱♡…”

王马主动跟他分开一点距离，故意用犬齿咬破了自己的舌尖，用那小小的出血口去挑逗对方的獠牙。新鲜的血液在唇齿间涌动，带着王马小吉口中独特的津液和血的香气，柔软的舌面互相交缠…最原终一真的兴奋起来了，他站在沙发后面，吮吸着对方舌尖的血液，一只手已经不自觉地伸向了王马裸露的脖颈。指甲不费什么力气就划开了一条小小的血口，里面的气味有着致命的诱惑力。

显然舌尖的出血口已经无法令人满足，最原结束了热吻，沿着对方的唇角和下颌，一路亲吻到那白嫩脖颈上的血迹，伸出獠牙，轻轻刺了进去。

“呃呜…”

皮肤表面传来轻微的刺痛感，獠牙准确地刺入了肌肤，却没有过分疼痛。一些冰凉又仿佛没有形体的东西从獠牙的尖端注入，与血液迅速融合，顺着情潮传遍身体，撩拨刺激着神经末梢，操纵大脑产生淡淡的快感…王马无意识地抓紧了Saihara的身体，身后洁白紧实的臀肉虽然还在乖巧地吞吐，但速度明显慢了下来。

最原缓缓舔去王马脖颈处流下的血液。鲜红色的液体是生命旺盛的象征，粘稠阻滞的液体却别有一番清爽的口感，完全品尝不到令人嫌恶的铁锈味，反倒带着王马小吉的特殊气息…无法形容，但只要稍微触碰或饮下一点，就知道这个味道是属于王马小吉的。

Saihara大概失去了耐心，他托住王马的身体，钳制着对方的腰，将性器狠狠在后穴中进出。王马小吉惊得呻吟了一声，头上尖长的兽耳反射般地竖起。最原终一伸出手，揉搓起一只绷直的兽耳，尽量帮助对方放松。手套的缎面有一点粗糙，摩擦着兽耳内廓的软肉，毛线交织的窸窸窣窣声传入耳道，对于敏感的听觉神经而言是种异样的刺激。

王马小吉被咬得很舒服，耳朵和后穴分别得到照顾，狼尾愉悦地在Saihara的膝间甩动。好整以暇的Saihara贴近他的侧脸，故意去凑近头上那只兽耳，声音充满了隐性的诱导意味：

“…乖孩子…想哭的话就快点哭出来，不需要克制自己。”

“呜…最原酱…♡…”

“你也觉得很舒服对吧？这是给你的奖励，要收好了。”

“呃呜…！♡”

后穴的性器一插到底，在甬道深处释放出来。王马的身体不自觉地痉挛了一下，前面射出的精液打湿了黑龙华丽的外袍。最原被他的动作推开，他愣了一下，这才后知后觉地反应过来，急忙绕过沙发走到Saihara面前，毫不客气地从他怀里抢走了王马小吉。

“抱歉，但是王马他已经很累了，需要休息。”

王马有点虚弱地被他抱在怀里，状态似乎是半昏迷，却依旧牢牢抓住了他的礼服前襟，满足地将脸贴上去蹭了蹭。Saihara从沙发上起身，看着最原终一带着王马小吉走向卫生间的背影，不屑地笑了笑。

“…最原…终一？终一…。”

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 说一些刻意设置的小彩蛋：
> 
> ①第一章的剧情是连在龙鳞I结尾，最原决心测试自己在玩家线的种族职业的部分。
> 
> ②为什么肉之前的剧情那么长：修复了一些龙鳞I未提到的剧情bug，比如百春不能下线，王马在NPC线里没有玩家面板等。
> 
> ③“参与制作的入间美兔有设计场景方面的恶趣味”，这句话很关键，关键程度不亚于“人总会有很多恶趣味”。
> 
> ④碎碎念：因为写不出3P的色点，改文的时候翻来覆去被边边痛骂，于是就一直改...157个字改了四遍还是被说不够色，266个字改了四十分钟，诸如此类的例子比比皆是，甚至让她通宵和我连麦看文，总之很感谢！希望我确实表达出了3P的色点。
> 
> ⑤一点羞耻的话：本来是啾啾的点梗：吸血/轻度道具。当时明明说好可以在十月前写完，对不起我食言了555好惭愧...！而且回头看来也有点不知所云，吸血只有短短的一点部分...总之就，非常抱歉！写不好都是我的错！
> 
> ⑥结尾沙发的那一段是雪喵在群里口嗨的灵感，我当时看了觉得好棒，就加上了，感谢雪喵（也很抱歉拖了一星期才全部写完！！）
> 
> 然后结尾的话，就是这个样子啦。最原和王马离开游戏之后是什么状态，没办法切换的账号要怎么解决，Saihara最后为什么念的是最原的名字呢？他会做出怎样的举动呢？具体的细节请期待龙鳞III喔。


End file.
